


【VN】開房

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, PWP, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: 维吉尔和尼禄的次元小旅游





	【VN】開房

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
事情发生的的那一天，维吉尔似乎一上午都很不爽，尼禄路过他爸起码五六次，回回都能看到他爸那满脸要冲出去毁灭世界的表情，尼禄为了世界和平只得在第六次问他爸到底发生了何事，他那位半生漂泊的魔王爹用一种似乎带了一丢丢委屈的语气说道今天的Sachertorte加的巧克力不够丝滑，尼禄很想吐槽你就为了这么个甜品宅的理由生了半天闷气？但他不可以吐槽毕竟他是来哄他爸开心，尼禄试探地发问不如换一家买，维吉尔看着尼禄，尼禄看着他爸，不祥的预感涌上心头，他慢慢后退着，可惜迟了一步，尼禄再一次被他爸牵着手拖进次元通道，来到了可以买到最正宗沙河蛋糕的地方，奥地利维也纳。  
  
尼禄抬手看表，很完美，美国时间下午一点，奥地利时区显示正是晚上七点，所以他硬是被他爸拖着来到欧洲大陆，没带一件行李，身为一名出门在外很受鄙视的美国游客？尼禄掏了掏口袋，还好，他带了钱。  
  
两父子像一对真正出门旅游的美国人一般，询问了最近的饭店位置，听完好心路人口音超重的英文，尼禄一脸沉重地跟爸爸手牵手一起往目的地赶，一路上他一直在左顾右盼企图发现自助银行的ATM机器，他找了一路，最后在饭店前台跟口音超重的服务人员用美金换欧元去开房，询问是否要两张单人床的时候尼禄下意识选择了是，开完房签上名字，尼禄斯巴达，服务生看看面前两位姓氏一致的签名，露出一个了然的笑容，示意他们拿好房卡，电梯拐角左转，我来带路。  
  
推开房间门后，尼禄非常无奈地抱头坐到沙发上嘴里念念有词我们是父子是父子是父子不是同志夫夫才不是同志夫夫才不是刚刚在美国登记完就跑出来度蜜月的同志夫夫信我啊，他爸没事人一样用刀鞘翻动桌子上的酒店服务手册，尼禄偷瞄他爸并在内心腹诽他看得懂德语吗  
  
维吉尔犹如万能的先知一样开口了“旁边有英文翻译”尼禄从沙发垫子上跳起来，他用力拿手搓脸，因为时差关系他开始有点困了，生物钟提示他身体还处在下午一点的状态，他现在急需一杯咖啡提提神。他爸再次如同一名先知开口了“可以叫酒店服务送上来”他讲的是那样义正言辞，反正不是他出钱，尼禄忿忿地想，没去算跨国航班机票两人来回折返需要多少钱，有了他爸的任意门？后他不知道省了多少钱  
  
令他更为愤愤不平的事情还在后面，他爸，拿起电话，用超流利的德语点了一堆尼禄不知道的东西，挂完后，坐到床沿，看着尼禄，露出微笑。  
  
“所以你根本不用我那么辛苦去跟他们沟通啊”尼禄很抓狂  
  
“你没问我”维吉尔很坦然  
  
是我的错，尼禄再次双手捂脸，他爸走过来把他拉起来往浴室走“去洗澡”“这么早？”“天已经黑了”维吉尔把尼禄按到浴缸前开始给儿子脱衣服“你希望明天只穿浴袍吗”  
  
闻言尼禄才慌慌张张开始脱衣服，如果到饭店后呆了一天一夜还只穿浴袍那他们就真的成了一对新婚燕尔秀恩爱秀到忘我的同志夫夫了。  
  
虽然真实情况也差不了多少，尼禄坐到开始缓慢蓄水的浴缸里，他的父亲跟着面对面坐下，气氛渐渐变得焦♂灼，小朋友咬牙站起来扭水龙头企图开到最大，不小心按到花洒，一股热流从头顶而降直接把他爸淋湿了，维吉尔梳得整整齐齐的背头直接被水流打乱了，尼禄第一次见到他爸换发型，他凑近想看他爸的新造型，维吉尔没有给他机会，手往后一抹，一个湿漉漉的背头重新回到他头上。  
  
尼禄不死心想再按一遍花洒，被他爸先按住了手“你故意的”维吉尔的语气听起来不像在生气，但尼禄依旧不敢回答没错我是故意的打我啊略略略，他摇头，他的父亲撩水泼了他一脸。  
  
“你才故意的”尼禄学着维吉尔的动作把头发往脑后一抹，他的寸头软乎乎的，根本没多少变化，他的中二病晚期父亲仿佛突然幼稚了起来，又一次拿水泼他。  
  
“Dad(#`O′) ”尼禄被连连泼水弄得眼睛都睁不开，他抗议地想回泼对方都做不到，他爸竟然还边泼水边开心到笑出声了  
  
“Daddy(#`O′) ”尼禄扑到维吉尔身前，因为动作太急，他脚底打滑差点摔过去，被他可靠的父亲搂住腰，现在尼禄被摆成了一个屁股翘出水面的姿势，他爸嘴角带着笑意，看尼禄打算还玩什么  
  
尼禄两只手环绕在维吉尔脖子上，凑上前面贴面，他舔了一滴从他的父亲鼻梁一路滚落至鼻尖的水珠，顽皮又可爱，舔完后舌头还没来得及收回去，被维吉尔的舌头截住了缠入口中，他们在无线宽阔的大浴缸内激吻，热水随着两人的动作一波波涌出缸外，打湿地面。尼禄的腰被水浪高高抬起又被水下的手一把搂紧，被带着贴到身上，胸膛抵着胸膛，大腿碰着大腿，水下高高翘起的阴茎磨蹭着阴茎，他们在尽情地接吻着。  
  
亲吻被打断了，房间门突然被叩响，很有礼貌的三下轻敲，尼禄推了一下抱住他不放的维吉尔，粘糊糊的脑中想起来他爸之前叫了个客房服务，他才把嘴唇从父亲口中抽离，又被用力地含回去，尼禄很无奈，拜托明明是你自己叫的什么服务怎么可以自己忘记了。  
  
最后房门还是开了，服务员推着铮亮的推车进来，浑身湿透浑身不爽的男人裹着匆忙间披上拉好的浴袍，签了字，再跟对方用德语交代了几句，服务员带着营业笑容把餐盘一一搁在桌子上床头柜前，才推着推车满脸写着打搅了退出去。  
  
看着他的父亲把门锁好，尼禄从浴室门口探出头问“你刚刚说的什么？”  
  
“在房门上挂个请勿打扰的牌子”维吉尔说得很坦然，尼禄绝望地想，现在谁都知道他们是一对同志了，要马上尽情做爱的同志。  
  
他的父亲坐回浴缸，水位再次温暖地升到尼禄肩膀处，他站起来想拿洗发液玻璃瓶，拿到手里沉默地看了许久，才把瓶子塞给维吉尔，尼禄对着瓶身的德文很是无语，维吉尔只看了一眼就拧开一小瓶将里头粉红色的乳膏挤到尼禄头上，一时间，玫瑰的香气满溢。尼禄疑惑了一下为什么会这么香，他爸又从另一个完全不同的玻璃瓶中倒出淡蓝色的透明膏体擦到自己头上，尼禄发觉他应该是又被他的幼稚爸比玩弄了。  
  
“所以你给我擦的什么”“沐浴乳”维吉尔回答到，完全没觉得不好意思，尼禄把满头的玫瑰香浸入水中，哪怕洗干净了他现在依旧香喷喷的如同一朵盛开的玫瑰。小盆友气得想重新洗一遍，拿瓶子的时候发现一个更棒的主意，他将剩下所有的乳液倒在手心，往他爸背上涂涂涂。  
  
现在他们父子两个一样香了，尼禄恶作剧得逞，更加放肆地给他爸背肌上打泡沫，揉揉搓搓抹香香，他的老父亲闭上眼笑着说了声Goodboy，乖男孩尼禄耳边尖开始泛红，他贴在他爸背上，感受着手下按到的父亲肉体各处绷紧坚实的肌肉，无一处不精悍，彰显着主人的强而有力。因为泡沫太多尼禄帮父亲搓背的手打滑到胸前，按在了岩石一般融起的胸肌上，他自己则整个人前胸贴到了父亲后背上。  
  
“继续”尼禄的胸肌不算太发达，用力后会鼓成圆圆的两块，放松时变为有弹性的微微融起，顶多A罩杯，还会因为父亲的触摸越来越软，他自己都不知晓现在的自己像一个给人做波推的泰国浴小男孩。维吉尔不会放过尼禄的各种新情趣开发，他扣住了尼禄的手锁着他没法挣脱，小朋友只得一蹦一跳地在维吉尔满满都是泡沫的后背擦上擦去，蹭来蹭去。  
  
他越是磨磨蹭蹭，身体越是被热水泡得软绵绵，胸下乳腺越是涨涨麻麻地鼓起，骨骼肌以外的乳肉越是膨起，他做波推也相当于给自己做了个胸腺按摩，把胸搓大了更好地波推，真是良性循环。  
  
维吉尔能感到后背上的尼禄的两块胸肌软成两团发酵得恰到好处的白面包，被生生擦硬的乳珠是面包上的两颗点缀小樱桃，充满韧劲又红彤彤的，肉感十足，非常舒服。老父亲于是拉着尼禄的手往自己身下摸，滑在两块结实又线条清晰的腹肌上，硬实的小腹下面，就是滚热滚热的阳具了，他用尼禄的手握住了自己的分身。  
  
尼禄第一次经历如此漫长的前戏，还没正式开搞前就已经浑身瘫软了，他口干舌燥，掌心内被塞进一根冠头钝圆带翘的火热肉棒，龟头仿佛被赋予了生命能主动往他掌纹上来回刮蹭。因为整个身躯被拉低，目前他的胸堆在父亲腰肌处，脸贴在父亲凸起的脊椎骨上，手被父亲捏成一个包围圈，被父亲的阳具龟头来来回回进进出出的操着。  
  
哪怕是在水下，他的手掌心依然能感受到龟头冠状沟处的射精口在流出前液，冲刷着他掌纹处的生命爱情线，水平面被搅浑，浴缸内掀起的小型浪花打到尼禄脸上，水渗进他没闭紧的口中，不知道是不是错觉，尼禄感觉自己喝下了一口苦涩的液体。  
  
他咳嗽起来，因为被呛到，继而被始作俑者翻过身来，后背抵在光滑温暖的浴缸边缘，两条腿被举起来扛在维吉尔肩上，他压了上来，借由水的润滑一口气插入尼禄的后穴。  
  
第一次在水中做爱的体验十分新鲜，父亲的肉棒在猛烈插送时在水中掀起惊涛骇浪，热水随着打开的通道一并涌入肠内，暖流洗刷着肉壁，将湿淋淋的肠道搞得越发湿透，令交媾过程越发爽利舒畅，搅弄水声哗哗响音不断，肉体撞击啪啪声被盖过了，尼禄的肠肉黏着深捣不停的肉棒不放，被开发得热情又淫乱的肠道彻底沦为一个处理性欲的肉穴，只需插入便能自动分泌润滑的肠液，春水潺潺，肠壁肉褶会自觉裹紧进入的阴茎粘连不放，最终成为一个湿哒哒又吸力十足的名器。  
  
水浪已经随着动作越大变为潮涌，一波又一波冲刷在两人赤裸裸的肉体上，结合处，敏感点，最后，水浪渐收平静，尼禄被他的父亲操射在水中，他的父亲老样子内射在他体内，拔出后，白浊又浓稠的精液自绽放的穴口时不时流出，或圆或拉伸变长，如同变形的珍珠黏在一串。  
  
高潮平复后尼禄阖着眼将头后仰靠在一侧，他非常非常想睡，而他的父亲拔掉了浴缸底的缸塞，随着水面下降，他还在尝试着将尼禄体内残余的精液抠出来，被一根粗壮的肉棒活塞运动这么久，菊穴的重瓣褶皱早软成一张闭不拢的口，做爱时括约肌的弹性被发挥到极致，撑着入口不放的东西拿出来后便跟着松弛下来，轻轻松松伸进去四根手指，维吉尔的四根手指并称一排在残留余温的肠道内钻进去，指关节弯曲，他自己射进去的精液沿着他的手流出来，溅到缸底白瓷上。维吉尔尝试着将大拇指也贴在一起，突破菊穴口，现在他整只手都在尼禄体内了。  
  
虽然他本人的阴茎尺寸可称得上粗如臂，但海绵体终究是比不上有坚硬骨骼的手臂，尼禄弹跳起来，累瘫了的小朋友求饶似得喊着Daddy Stop，手腕也进入肠道后，手指开始在肉穴深处发挥灵活性，钝角圆硬的龟头始终比不上五根手指能同时抠挖按拉点，刺激所有做爱时不便被关照到的褶壁沟壑弯曲，尼禄感觉他爸在拿他的肠肉内壁当钢琴键盘敲击，他挣扎得向后挪，双手抓着父亲的小臂企图往外拔，下一秒他连直起身的力气都丧失了，他的父亲直接将五根手指握成了一个拳头，刚好重重压到了前列腺体上，尼禄悲哀地看着自己的阴茎再度勃起，前列腺液源源不断被由后穴得到快感的前列腺刺激着输精管道涌流而出。  
  
很好，他要被他爸的手操射了，尼禄绝望地想捂脸。  
  
这场澡洗过后，一身清爽气息的维吉尔拉着浑身散发我很累不要跟我讲话的尼禄一同靠在床头，他打开了餐具，下面是一杯挤满鲜奶油的咖啡一杯黑咖啡一碟巧克力蛋糕一碟苹果卷。可惜尼禄没力气吃这么甜的食物了，他很想睡，非常想睡，无比渴望能倒下就睡。  
  
“张嘴”尼禄暗恨自己身体的听话程度，条件反射一般张开了口，撒满糖分的酥皮，酥皮下绵密的苹果馅心填入他的口腔，甜蜜的味道赐予他力量，他打起精神去喝咖啡，刚好见到他爸端起那杯满是鲜奶油的咖啡喝了一口。  
  
是有多喜欢奶油啊，尼禄自己喝那杯黑咖啡，没有出境过的小朋友低估了浓缩咖啡的苦涩程度，他的味蕾被苦到想罢工，他的父亲贴心地从自己被子里舀出一勺鲜奶油加在尼禄杯中，又拿出一包砂糖与奶精倒进去，奶油与奶精一起迅速融化在黑漆漆的咖啡里，表层凝成一片白色奶沫，从没做过咖啡拉花的尼禄在浮层划出一个最简单的字母V，满意地看着自己的作品，一口喝完。  
  
浓缩咖啡成功使得尼禄再次焕发精力与食欲，他去开其他餐盘上的盖子，有椒盐面包圈，白肠，炸猪排，德式腌菜，还有一盒，安全套。  
  
尼禄当然看不懂纸盒上的德文说明，但他可以拆，暴力撕开后，各种颜色的塑料小方块散满了一床，尼禄嘴角在抽搐，完全搞不懂为什么一个坚持射他体内的男人要弄来这么多安全套给被内射的人用  
  
“会弄脏”他万能的父亲为尼禄解惑“如果你想在床上做的话”  
  
因为维吉尔的双标，尼禄今晚坚持一个人爬到另一张床去睡了，把自己裹在被子里裹得坚不可摧，无视后背他爸时不时投来带点小哀怨的眼神，他关了灯。  
  
天真的小朋友企图靠一床被子挡住一位半生在追逐力量的恶魔，他的天真付出了代价，尼禄是被热醒的，他的父亲把他当抱枕一样拦腰抱着整个人紧贴上去，尼禄睡了一晚身体再次恢复成活蹦乱跳的状态，他想从这个会被活活窒息的拥抱里脱身，却被抱得更紧实，两个男人赤身裸体贴着睡一起，显而易见会起生理反应，他爸很不客气从枕头下抽出一个小方块，撕开，表面一层亮闪闪桃红色润滑油的安全套在他父亲手心无辜地跟尼禄打招呼，尼禄不甘示弱也想撕出一只安全套回敬他的父亲，这对成熟的父子在被窝里开始打打闹闹  
  
突然，床头的电话响了，尼禄硬是阻止了父亲在给他阴茎上套安全套的举动，用眼神暗示对方你这么懂你来讲，维吉尔看了看自己两只手都沾了不少润滑油，毫不犹豫地将一只手上的润滑油涂到尼禄口中让他舔干净，完了才接起电话，听服务台讲了几句，他飙了几句德语就重重挂掉了  
  
“所以你说了什么”尼禄的唇因为润滑油滋润得像涂了唇彩，虽然他已经很努力地在用手背去擦了  
  
“再续一晚”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
